Birds Of A Feather
by Ria Shadowheart
Summary: Commander Shepard had a best friend that stuck with her through everything as children. They were separated but fate has thrown them back together. Can Angel help Shep figure out her feelings? There is a longer summary in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Birds of a Feather

(Based off the first and second games of the Mass Effect game franchise and I shipped Liara with my FemSheph. No, Angel is in no way interested in Shepard. Their relationship is simply…close friends. Angel helps her find her way again after the events in the second game and she feels as though her relationship with Liara is over.)

 _I'll never forget the day I met her. Shepard. She was tough. Hard. Of course, being an orphan could one really blame her? However, some part of me saw past that. I saw that fragile girl under the tough exterior. And that led to me become her only real friend. We stuck together a lot. Did almost everything together. And when people tried picking on us, we fought together. I guess that's what led us to joining the Alliance. Fighting for good. Getting off world and exploring the universe. Though, in my case, I really didn't last long. Defending against bullies was one thing. Shooting people and aliens? The first time I ever fired at someone and saw the blood I threw up. Needless to say, I did not last long in the training. That was when Shepard and I parted ways. I decided to go to Earth and became a doctor. A way to help those in need without causing them pain. I'd hear of her making her way up through the rankings through news but it was rare and soon, I stopped hearing of her completely. It's been years since I saw my best friend…_

"What do you mean I'm going off world?" The young dark headed woman tilted her head to the side as her icy blue eyes studied the trooper in front of her.

"We need someone with the right experience to assist Dr. Chakwas aboard the Normandy."

"Wait…did you say the Normandy?"

"Yes. Its crew is led by Commander Shepard."

"Tsk. When do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as possible. They've been on some pretty rough missions and need help."

"Then I'll just pack a few things and meet you in a few minutes."

"Welcome aboard the Normandy." EDI greeted as the woman stepped inside.

"Err…thanks."

"Angel Hawkeye. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

The woman turned to see Shepard and chuckled before embracing the other woman tightly.

"Rumors had it you were dead. Guess even Death don't wanna deal with you."

Shepard returned the hug and sighed deeply, tension leaving her body.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again Ang."

"Pssh. You couldn't have missed little old me that much. But, if you have the time, after I get settled I'd love to catch up."

"Sounds great. After you're settled come on up to my quarters. We can have a few drinks and talk."

"Hell yea."

Angel followed the instructions of EDI and was greeted by a few of the others. Once she entered medical to check in Dr. Chakwas walked her through it and showed her everything.

"I'll admit, this is all a little advanced compared to what I worked with back on Earth."

"Well, from what I've seen in your files, I'm sure you'll adapt quickly."

"I certainly hope so."

The door hissed as it opened and Garrus walked in, rubbing at a wound on his neck.

"Hey Dr. Chakwas mind looking at this? I think it might have gotten infected."

"Hawkeye why don't you take a look at it? Get a feel for working on someone here?"

She studied him and nodded, somewhat hesitant on how to approach him.

"I suppose I can. Forgive me for not knowing how though…never worked on a Turian…."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. And Garrus here doesn't bite."

"Well…unless you ask me to."

He chuckled and winked at her and she smiled.

"Good to know I can be at ease surrounded by aliens."

She inspected the wound and sighed as she looked around for what she needed.

"It's actually a pretty severe infection. I dunno how it affects a Turian but this could kill a human if left alone long enough."

"Well…I guess I should be more careful on missions but I tend to forget the little scrapes."

She applied some ointment and the wound closed.

"Well, I suggest being more careful and coming in if you get hurt and aren't sure. Better safe than sorry."

"Right…thanks…err…"

"Ahh…I'm Hawkeye. Angel Hawkeye."

"Angel? Interesting name."

"Just what my parents named me."

"Well, I think it suits you. Thanks for your help."

She nodded and looked over at Dr. Chakwas.

"I promised I'd meet with the Commander. Can I go ahead now?"

"Sure."

She waved bye as she left Garrus and Chakwas and took the elevator to Shepard's quarters.

"Shep?"

"Come on in. I have your favorite."

"Ohh…girl you remembered."

"Of course I did. Come sit and talk with me sis."

Angel went and sat beside her and smiled as she picked up her glass.

"To best friends."

"Who never stopped remembering one another."

"Hell yea."

They clinked glasses and knocked them back for a few hours chatting and laughing, getting caught up with one another. By the end of it all however, they were both on the floor giggling loudly like a couple of little girls. Angel's mind was in a haze but she could remember this from when they were young.

Laying in Angel's room on the floor, giggling about anything and everything as little girls often did. But now they were both a little older. Their hair longer. Scars on Shepard's face. Angel was a great doctor. Shepard was a hero.

Things had changed. But, things had also stayed the same.

Angel had been surprised at Shepard remembering her and it was as though they had never stopped seeing each other.

Never had been separated.

This was how Tali and Liara found the two of them.

"Err…what is going on here?" Tali asked.

"Ohh…hi…hic…heheh…I'm Hawk…Hawkeye…Shep's best….friend…hahaha…"

Tali and Liara looked at one another as Shepherd tried her best to stand up.

"Shep…no…don't…it's…hic…a trap…you will…"

Shephard fell over and Angel rolled giggling furiously.

"I…hahahahaha…told you…"

"Shut…up…gigglebox…I'll…get you…for laughing…"

"Heheheh…y-you…said the same thing…when I…flew your panties…on the school's…flag pole…hahahahaha…never…happened…"

"You…you…"

"Umm…maybe we should come back later…once you've sobered up."

"D-don't worry…if it's…important…I can…get her sober…now…"

"Well…more or less…Liara wanted to speak with her…"

"Liara? Ahh…y-you're…her…partner…yup…t-that's…hic…important…"

Angel reached into her pocket and pulled out a pill and placed it on Shepherd's tongue.

"S-swallow…like…a good girl…heheheh…"

Shepard swallowed the pill and the haze she had in her head cleared out and she stood up and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Err…sorry guys. Angel and I grew up together and we caught up and things got out of hand…"

"Pssh. Girl, it's always crazy with me around."

Angel stood up as well after taking a pill herself and smiled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm Angel Hawkeye. Here to follow under Dr. Chakwas. You must be Tali and Liara. When you have a chance please, stop by the medical lab. I've never worked with aliens before and would like to run some tests so I know how to help in case you get hurt. Anyways, I'm gonna go get acquainted with the ship."

"I can give you a tour if you'd like."

Tali offered as the two walked out, leaving Liara and Shepherd alone to talk.

"What's up Laira? Something on your mind?"

"Yes…"

"What is it? Something wrong?"

"Well…I just…umm…I know, in the middle of all this we…I mean…I don't even know where to start. I'm stumbling all over myself. Forgive me."

"It's alright. Take your time in figuring your thoughts out."

"Maybe we can talk of something else for a moment. Your…friend and you seem close."

"Yea. We grew up together. Gave me a place and a family when my parents died. She's like the sister I never had. To be honest, I never thought I would see her  
again. I really hope you don't think it's anything beyond that. Especially if there's still a chance for you and me. Angel's just a friend."

"I…trust you on that. I just…need time to think…I just wanted to let you know that…that I haven't…forgotten about us."

"I see."

"I'll…talk to you later."

Shepard nodded, biting her lower lip as Liara walked out of the room, the door closing behind her. Shepherd sat on the edge of her bed and placed her head in her hands, wondering how it was all going to end.

Angel rolled her shoulders as she studied the medical records of those on the crew.

"Wow…I had no idea that aliens…they really are similar in ways."

"Yes. It helps with getting them the correct medical help."

Dr. Chakwas smiled as she looked over at Angel.

"So, how does it feel being with your best friend again?"

"I'm happy. I thought I'd never see her again. Though I sense something…she's struggling with something deep inside."

"You do? How?"

"I dunno…I guess since we were so close like sisters…I can sense with something is troubling her. And I'm worried. I know we have this mission of stopping the Collectors but…I feel she needs to be open on this so she has a clear head."

"I certainly hope you can help her then."

"As do I."

"Well then, if you're done with your studies for now why don't you go grab a bite to eat and some sleep? Got a long day ahead tomorrow. Shepherd is thinking of going on a mission tomorrow so we need to be ready to receive any of the wounded."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning ma'am."

"Goodnight Angel."

She nodded and stood up, yawning before leaving the medical bay and looking up just in time to bump into Garrus.

"Ahh…G-Garrus…umm…sorry."

"It's alright…Hawkeye. Heading to bed?"

"I'm going to try. I don't really want to bed down in the crew quarters. Don't do well sleeping in large groups I guess…"

"Really? You should talk to Shepard about getting your own space. A lot of us have done that ourselves."

"Well…I wouldn't even know where I'd be comfortable at. I've…never been here. On a ship that is."

"Hmm…well, if you don't mind, at least for tonight you could share the main battery with me. There's two separate sides so you know…no worries of me peeking."

"That sounds good. I feel I can trust you at least haha."

Her stomach growled and she wrapped her arms around herself, blushing as Garrus chuckled.

"Lucky you there's leftovers. Come on and get yourself something to eat."

She followed him over and she picked at some of the left over soup before gulping it down while Garrus raised an eyebrow.

"Not what you're used to?"

"I err…don't eat soup that often. Earth's resources are different in different regions. I'm used to vegetables and fruits mostly. Not meat and all that like this."

"Is that why you seem so small?"

"Yes. I don't like it, in fact, I had joined the Alliance in the hopes of beefing up haha. Shep could pick me up easily by the time we were teenagers."

"Well, I think it's just fine. Kinda makes you cute."

"Cute eh?"

"Err…well…yea."

"Heheh. Well thank you. Shall we head to bed? I'm about to drown in what's left of this soup."

She yawned again and rubbed her eyes as Garrus stood and picked her up.

"You certainly are light."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"I would hope so."

He carried her into the main battery and laid her down on a pile of pillows and blankets.

"Take my spot for now. You really look like you may just pass out. Tomorrow we can make your own little nest."

"Thanks…night…"

She yawned once more and closed her eyes and soon her breathing became deep, singling she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N-Hello darlings. Well, here's chapter two. I always often wondered how Shepard had taken Liara basically rejecting her after coming back. Now, my Shep is not all feely touchy. Far from it. However, Angel always got everything out of her as they grew up. As I stated before, they share a sister like bond and I feel that's what often led to Shepard pouring out her heart and soul to Angel when she asked. Anyways, I shall let you get to the main story. :D)

Chapter Two

Angel yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking around, freezing for a second before realizing where she actually was. She was on the Normandy with her best friend. She sat up and stretched before standing up and listening, having no idea if Turians snored or not. She didn't want to wake Garrus if he was still sleeping. She cocked her head to the side and could hear soft breathing from the other side of the battery and crept out of the room, the door hissing open softly as she strolled into the kitchen.

"Ahh…good morning."

She saw Tali and Miranda sitting down and talking softly as the cook, Angel had yet to learn his name, was bustling about to prepare some breakfast it seemed.

"Morning Angel. This is Miranda."

Tali greeted as Angel sat down beside her and Miranda nodded in greeting.

"Ahh right. I was studying everyone's medical history and I came across yours. It's nice to meet you."

"Are you adjusting well enough?"

"As best as I can I suppose. Sleeping on a ship is pretty different though. Garrus let me sleep in the battery last night and said I can stay there until I find my own spot. Being in the crew quarters just…won't work."

"Don't like large crowds?"

Miranda questioned with a raised eyebrow as a few others stumbled in yawning and beginning to sit at one of the two tables waiting for breakfast to finish.

"Not really…it's complicated in a way. When Shep and I were kids…some things happened and I just…don't like huge groups."

"Morning crew."

Shepard greeted as she sat beside Angel and smiled. Angel tilted her head at her friend, noting the smile was tight. Strained. Angel also noticed that Shepard's eyes were somewhat dark and baggy. She hadn't slept.

"Morning…"

Angel mumbled as she brushed a wayward strand of Shepard's hair out of her face.

"Sis? Did you sleep at all last night?"

"I…"

"After breakfast you and I are going to have a conversation. It seems something is bothering you and that worries me."

"But…"

"No buts. For once I'm in control and I mean it. You need a clear head and it's obvious you don't have one."

Miranda and Tali exchanged a look of disbelief at someone talking to Shepard in such a way. Angel glared into Shepard's green eyes and Shepard sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Alright. After breakfast we can talk in my room…"

"Good. And you better lay it all out on the table sis. I mean it. I'm worried about you. I'm always gonna worry about you."

Shepard nodded just as the cook announced breakfast was finished for those that could stomach scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Angel stood with Shepard and Miranda and walked up and soon they had eaten and Angel studied Shepard as she led her to the elevator. Once inside Angel crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall.

"Sis, what's going on?"

"I don't even know where to start…"

"Start from wherever. I'll listen as long as it takes."

"Well…I have a lot on my mind obviously. Being brought back…and joining with Cerberus to defeat the damn Collectors…but I mean…I don't even think that's what's really getting to me."

"Your relationship with Liara?"

"Yea."

"I noticed that before Tali and I left you two. It seemed…strained."

"I can understand how she feels after what happened. I was dead to her and everyone else for two years. But…I'm…scared."

Angel nodded as the door opened to Shepard's cabin and the two walked in and sat at the small table. Shepard had only every told Angel she was scared, actually scared, once. Back when they were kids and Angel had almost died. The reason Angel had problems with large crowds was because of those events. She shook her head and focused on Shepard who held her head in her hands.

"Why are you scared sis?"

"I'm scared I may have lost her forever and I don't want that. I love her so fucking much that it hurts. She…tried to stay with me to help me get Joker out as the Normandy was going down. Telling her to get out and get to a shuttle was the toughest thing to do because I just…felt like that was the last time I might have seen her…"

"And it technically was…you got spaced…I…I wouldn't know what to do personally since I've never had a partner. However, I can tell you this much. Don't give up. But, give her space and time. If I read the files correctly, she's the current Shadow Broker. Our inside source, correct?"

"Yea."

"And we have our mission to defeat the Collectors. Eventually we have to take that trip through the Omega 4 Relay…a trip we just might not make it back from. Every once in a while, we could stop by her base and you could check in maybe. Talk with her. And I mean normal things. Ask her how things are going. Ask her if she has any new information to help us. Don't pressure her. She may feel backed into a corner and run. I know you care for her. A lot. So, just give her space. 'If you truly love something, let it go. If it leaves it was never really yours.' Or something like that, right? Let her go. Let her choose her own path. If it was meant to be, she'll come to you when she's ready."

Shepard nodded as she leaned back against the couch and gazed up at the skylight she had, her eyes studying the stars.

"Oh, Angel. By the way…I got something for you."

"I swear to god if it's something that eats me…"

"You'll never let me live that one down."

"You thought a fucking camel spider as a prank was the best idea?"

"No…but I knew that it'd be okay."

"It almost ate my fucking arm by the time you pulled it off me."

"Yea…but you knew I wouldn't let that happen. Anyways, it's over there, on the bed."

Angel raised an eyebrow and stood and walked over to the bed and chuckled as she picked up the N7 brand hoodie.

"You're one of my crew. You need the brand."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with me being my tiny self and getting cold easily would it?"

"Maybe a little."

Angel giggled and slipped it on and zipped it up and spun around, modeling it for Shepard who laughed.

"It looks good. Of course, you always looked best in black."

"Oh god, do you remember how Mom reacted that day I came out from my room decked out in combat boots, black ripped up jeans, and that black mesh top? She almost had a heart attack."

"Didn't Dad say something about you growing out of that? That it was just a phase?"

"Yes. Too bad Daddy was wrong. I still love black no matter what."

"How are they anyways?"

"Both are still back home on Earth. Dad retired and Mom…Mom is pursuing her dreams. She's a pretty well-known artist."

"That's great."

"Yea. I need to get in touch soon and let them know we're together again and causing all kinds of hell."

Angel winked and stretched her arms above her head before sitting beside Shepard and laying her head on her shoulder.

"I missed you sis."

Shepard hugged her tightly and tugged on her hair playfully.

"You let it grow out pretty long."

"Yea I did. I wanted to. I don't know why but…I just thought ehh why the fuck not?"

"Hey, it looks great. Don't ever cut it shorty."

"If we're going to go back to our old nicknames…"

"Don't you dare."

"Bitchy redhead."

"You dared."

"Haha you started it sis."

"Yea yea…well, I better go plot our next spot. You should get on down to med bay and do whatever you need to."

"I actually have everything done that I needed to do for the most part. I know everyone's medical history. I know all the medicines and surgeries and all that good stuff. I may hang out with some of the crew. Get to know them."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you at dinner alright? Stay out of trouble."

Angel laughed and stood up and placed a kiss upon Shepard's forehead before skipping out with a wave.

"Angel?"

She looked up at Garrus and grinned before standing up and stretching. She had spent the better part of the day sitting and talking with several of the crew, all of them chatting and laughing and just having a good time. Angel could feel the tension leave their bodies and it felt nice to just chill out. Get their minds off the tasks at hand and the worry of not getting out of any of this alive.

"Heya Garrus. What's up?"

"I was wondering where you had ran off to. Anyways, I could use your help. Dr. Chakwas is on the Citadel for some supplies and I need this bullet wound looked at."  
"Bullet wound? And you're walking around like it's nothing…okay then. Let's get to the medical bay and I'll take a look."

She walked off with him and into the medical bay and began sorting through files and found his, doing a quick refresher. It would be rather embarrassing if she accidentally killed him.

"Alright. Sit down and let me see wherever it is…"

She turned to see him pulling off his armor and she felt her face heating up. He was an alien, yes, but he was a rather well built alien with muscles and a six pack and just…one word came to her mind. Yummy. She cleared her throat in an attempt to get ahold of her thoughts and saw the bullet wound and instantly began to work on him.

"Jeeze…Garrus keep this up and you'll be tempting death a little too much."

"It just happened I swear. I came in here and found that Dr. Chakwas wasn't around so I went off to find you. Don't chew me out Angel."

"I chew out those I care about. You have no idea how often I butt heads with Shepard."

"You chew out those you care about? So…you care about me?"

She froze for a second before fishing the bullet out of his side with a quiet ow from the Turrian.

"I…care for all of you."

"Ah. And here I was hoping I was special."

"Well…you are in a way. You offered me a spot to sleep."

"Speaking of, if you want, you can bunk there with me. I often find it a bit to quiet even when I'm in the middle of calibrations."

"I'll take you up on that. I was rather comfortable there last night."

"Good. Err…maybe…tonight we…"

"Garrus what happened to you?"

Tali had walked in and studied his wound and Angel turned away, hiding the blush that was creeping up into her face once more. She had a feeling that she needed to tread carefully. She got this feeling that Tali wanted to be more than just friends with Garrus and if that were the case, Angel had no right to intrude on that.

"I'm alright Tali. Just a small bullet wound that Angel took care of."

"Yea. He's alright now. If you'll excuse me…"

She began leaving but Garrus' next sentence stopped her dead in her tracks and she felt Tali's glare in her back at his words.

"You look cute in that hoodie."

"Gah…t-t-thanks."

"You're welcome. I mean it. And we'll talk later alright?"

"R-right…"

She nearly ran out of the medical bay and to the elevator and finally let out the breath she had been holding. The elevator let her out to Shepard's cabin and she walked in and could hear the shower running.

"Sis? I need to talk to you now."

"What? I'll be out in a second then…"

Angel went and curled up on the bed and pulled the hood over her face and hugged her knees to her chest, looking pale. Shepard sat beside her and pulled the smaller girl into her lap.

"Are you sick? What happened?"

"I…I…I'm confused and scared and I…Shep…I think Garrus likes me…I think…I dunno…no one could actually like me though…"

She hid her face in the hood and Shepard was trying desperately not to laugh.

All those years growing up and she had actually been envious of Angel. She had never noticed all the stares she got, especially once they entered high school. And when they went in for the Alliance? Thank goodness those boys had been wearing armor or the obvious hard ons they had gotten would have been…REALLY obvious.

Angel was no beauty queen, far from it, but her charm, her personality, and her icy blue eyes, everything that she did have going for her made her the perfect mate for anyone.

"Angel, if he really likes you, then he does. And Garrus is a good…alien."

Angel peeked up at Shepard and raised an eyebrow.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. And I'm happy for you if anything really happens."

"But…I think Tali…likes him too. But I don't think he likes her."

"Well then…that's interesting. But if he likes you and not her she can't very well force him to."

"I'm just scared of stepping on toes is all. You know that…"

"Look, do you like Garrus?"

"I…yes. I dunno when or how or why but I do…I chewed him out without even realizing it really…"

"And you only chew out those you care about."

"Exactly."

"Go talk to him. It'll be alright."

Angel looked up at her and nodded before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you sis. I'm gonna go find him now."

She stood up and smiled and jogged out to the elevator where she ran into Tali.

"Ahh…sorry…"

"What are you playing at?"

Tali jabbed a finger into her chest and Angel stumbled back into the wall and Shepard raised an eyebrow at the sound outside her cabin.

"W-w-what do you mean…?"

"He's. Mine."

"I…please…stop…"

"Tali."

Garrus grabbed her arm before she could punch Angel's face and he glared down at her as she stepped back.

"Look, I'm flattered that you like me but we're just friends and I can't ever see you otherwise. Leave Angel alone."

"But…"

"What the hell's going on out here?"

Shepard stood there, her arms crossed tightly over her chest as Garrus released Tali and helped Angel up as she had slid to the floor in an attempt to hide.

"Tali letting her emotions get the best of her."

"Tali. You know better than to act like this. Look, we all want personal relationships. We can't force that on others though. I'm sorry that Garrus may not return your feelings but that's no reason to attack Angel."

"I…tsk."

Tali walked into the elevator and left them as Angel leaned against Garrus, shaking slightly from what had just occurred.

"Hey, it's alright."

"I…hope so…"

"I hope so as well. I need her for missions damnit. I guess I can take Jack and Kasumi this time around."

"I'm sorry Shepard…"

"Don't worry about it sis. It wasn't your fault."

"I…just hate…"

"Stepping on toes. I know. But don't worry. You just relax with Garrus here and I'll be back soon. Wish me luck."

She heads back into her cabin to put on her armor and Angel heads to the elevator with Garrus.

They ride down in silence to the crew deck and head to the battery together before Garrus finally speaks again.

"That was not what I had hoped for."

"Same here…I used to be able to fight that off but I honestly was scared of hurting her."

"That Alliance training I take it?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about it. Tali overstepped the line."

"Yea…"

She sat down on the floor and hugged her knees as she leaned back against the railing. Garrus sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders and she blushed.

"In case you…err…hadn't noticed…I kind of like you…"

"I…may have noticed something…"

"Care to snuggle up with me tonight?"

"I just might take you up on that…"

She looked up at him and he pressed his forehead against hers as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"I hope…I hope this lasts forever. I've never…been with anyone before."

"Well…if it's any consolation, I've never been with a human before so this might be…fun."

"I guess we'll be learning about this together one step at a time."

"So it seems."

(A/N-Damn, I knocked this chapter out in three days…although, it took me a while to even start on it. At this point, I have no idea how long I will make this, nor when it will end. By that I mean, I don't know how many missions I will actually include from the game and all that. I know that I will obviously include the suicide mission. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy. Please, R&R. Ciao for now. :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N-Hello darlings. Well, here we are with chapter 3! I am blazing through this fanfic…now, if only I could get some inspiration for the rest of my stuff collecting dust on the hard drive e.e Anyways, this chapter is mainly focused on Shepard and Liara. It won't be all one thing where oh everything is alright. That will develop over the chapters alongside the relationship between Angel and Garrus. Anyways, let's move on past my ramblings and get into it!

Angel stirred and opened her eyes, feeling constricted for a second, her mind flying into panic mode before she relaxed, realizing it was simply Garrus' arms around her. She looked up at him, smiling as she saw he was still sleeping soundly. It was a new feeling, waking up beside someone you cared about, let alone in their arms that seemed to never want to let go.

However, her bladder had other ideas.

She slowly slipped out of his embrace and was of course tempted to go back since it seemed to be cooler once she stood and crept out of the battery.

Something else she would have to get used to it seemed. After finding the bathrooms she sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had never thought she would return to a ship and back to the universe. Some days, after she had returned to Earth, she often thought about the Alliance and Shepard. But she had never thought about ever returning. She wanted to help the species, not kill them. It was why she had decided on becoming a doctor.

"Why am I back here again? With Cerberus of all people? I know why we're doing this but…why did I agree? I never wanted this life…not again…"

"Y'know, I ask myself the same thing."

Shepard stood behind her with her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall.

"Ahh…hey sis. Didn't think you'd be down here…"

"I don't generally since I have my own bathroom but I heard you talking as I was passing by. It's pretty late. You okay?"

"Just…had to go to the bathroom then my mind decided to start overthinking things."

"It's okay to overthink sometimes. Look, I know this isn't what you had in mind but I hope…I hope you'll stick around to help us. We needed someone with a great medical background and your name popped up. Maybe I was being selfish but…I had to see you again. I missed my best friend."

"I'll stick with you to the end of this mission…and who knows? Maybe Garrus just might be enough to keep me with you longer haha."

"Ohh incentive ehh?"

"I really like him Shep. He's so sweet…we sat up talking about our lives and the possibility of our future…I just think it's a dream and I'm going to wake up…"

"It's not a dream sis. Trust me."

"I just hope Tali doesn't hate me forever…"

"She'll get over it somehow. She may like Garrus but if she really cares, she'll understand and let him be with who he wants."

"I hope so. Anyways, tomorrow I was thinking of possibly going and seeing Liara. I kinda wanna talk to you both."

"Well, we do need a break from all this. We can go see her and then get back on the misson."

"I want you two happy."

"You're always looking out for me."

"It's what sisters do. Now, I'm going to crawl back into a certain Turrian's arms and sleep for the next few hours."

"Goodnight."

"Night sis."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We've docked at the Shadow Broker Base."

"Ahh right. I'm coming."

Angel followed Shepard and once inside she looked around in amazement at the Base.

"Wow. She really is gonna be a fantastic source of info."

"Awestruck by all this?"

"Obviously. This is awesome."

They walked into the main room to see Liara standing at her consel, typing away furiously. Glyph floated over to them and scanned Angel.

"Hello. I am Glyph."

"Well…that's new."

"He's supposed to be a personal assistant but he's more of a pain in the ass."

Liara smiled as she turned to them.

"This is a pleasant surprise."

"Angel wanted us to talk."

"Talk?"

"I don't want to pry or anything but I'm worried about you two."

"For whatever reason?"

"I don't want you two to be unhappy. Things changed after you thought she was dead…didn't they, Liara?"

"I…what do you mean?"

"I don't want to put any pressure on either of you but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to work through things with you both. After all of this is over I want you two to be as happy as can be. Little blue children. A home. The possibility of a happy future together."

"You…care a lot about Shepard don't you?"

"Of course I do. And anyone she's involved with. It's…what sisters do."

"Then let us all speak."

Liara lead them to an enclosed area where they sat for a minute as Angel studied her and Shepard.

"Liara, let's start with you sis. I don't want you to relive it but…I want to know how you felt when Shepard died."

Liara looked down at her hands and took a deep breath as Angel watched her body language. She could tell the idea was painful but she felt she would not be able to help them if she didn't know anything about their feelings form that day to now.

"I felt as though I had lost a piece of me…like…as we escaped and I saw the ship explode I prayed and hoped that she had gotten away…but when Joker came out of his escape pod and wouldn't meet my eyes…my heart…shattered."

"Which is normal…losing that one that you hold close…it's unbearable pain…but you went in and saved her body from the Shadow Broker before you…gave her to Cerberus. Now, my question is this. Did you know why they wanted her?"

"They said they were going to try and bring her back."

"Did you just give up hope after the first few months or…?"

"After the first year. I just couldn't hold on anymore…to the chance she might come back. It hurt too much…but when she showed up in my office…when I got word of her arriving…it was like seeing a ghost…"

"You had given up hope and when you saw her your brain and heart couldn't register it. It was shock."

"I…suppose."

"Hmm…well, no one can blame you. But, I don't want you two to quit or give up especially since she's still here. Have your feelings for her changed at all?"

"No. Never. I still love her."

"That's good. That's very good. I want to keep working with the two of you if you don't mind…but for now, I think we should go ahead and end this session."

"Sis, you sure you're cut out to be a doctor in the medical field and not in the psychiatrist field?"

"Well, maybe I can do both. But in the end, you're the only one I care about enough to actually study. Well, you and Garrus now…"

"Garrus? Ohh…I see. He's a good mate for you."

Angel looked away to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks as Shepard and Liara shared a smile. She watched them out of the corner of her eye and smiled as they leaned in for a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back."

Kasumi greeted as they two of them walked onto the Normandy.

"Thanks. Kasumi right?"

Angle tilted her head and studied her as Kasumi nodded.

"Mmhmm. Master thief."

"Right. I actually heard of you before and I can't believe I've actually met you and get to work with you. Kinda cool."

"I had no idea I had a fan club."

Kasumi chuckled as the two of them slapped high fives as Shepard laughed before walking off to check on things and plan the next mission.

"Not a fan club. More of someone in awe of you. All your escapades…I can't believe someone could do that kind of stuff."

"Well, if you want a few pointers come find me and we can sit down and talk."

"Awesome."

Angel grinned as she headed down to the crew deck and began walking into the medical bay to check in with Dr. Chakwas.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Good. They both still have strong feelings for one another and since I talked with them both…things seem to be better and Shep has a clear head."

"That's great. Now then, go ahead and get on some research. No one has gotten hurt aside from Joker."

"Right…he's got that…Vrolik's Syndrome?"

"Yes. Hollow bones. Much like a bird."

"Hmm…wonder if he could fly without the Normandy…"

Dr. Chakwas tried to hide her laughter but failed as she tossed her head back and laughed loudly.

"Oh my. I shouldn't be laughing at that but…that is fantastic."

"I'm sorry. Don't tell him that. He might hunt me down and just glare at me for a few minutes."

"Oh don't worry, he'd laugh I'm sure. He's stubborn when it comes to taking his meds, but he's at least at peace with it. And a joke like that just might make him smile."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good idea. Now, let's get back to work. We've got to be on top of it all for when we finally decide it's time to go through the Omega Relay."

"Yes Ma'am."

A/N-Alright, I know these first three chapters have been so slow BUT, next chapter I promise I'll try and throw in some wounded and fighting. I have yet to figure out which mission I want to start from for that…hmm…I just did my second play through of the trilogy and have bene using them for my creative flow for all this. Anyways, next chapter will be much more action packed. Anyways, hope you are enjoying. R&R and please, have an awesome day or night or whatever. :3 Also, the little joke at Joker's expense was a meme post I found in an ME fb group I'm a part of so I just…I had to. Forgive me. :P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Guys, I am so sorry for no updating! Since the new baby I've been so busy with other things! Cosplay and such take up my time and I just finished my first ever book! It's available on Kindle so if you actually want a copy, let me know. Anyways, we'll start this one off with a bang and hopefully end with a bang. I'm hoping to wrap things up in the next few chapters, no telling how many left though lol. I know it'll be less than five.

Angel sat in the med bay, typing away at the console as Dr. Chakwas was reading over some records beside her.

"I can't believe we have a Geth on our side…like…holy crap."

"It is interesting to say the least."

"I bet Tali is having a field day with it. It was the Quarrians that created them, right?"

"That's correct. Speaking of, I heard she's pretty…upset with you?"

"Oh dear…umm…I guess she liked Garrus…and…when…she found out I liked him…"

"Ahh, say no more. I get the gist of it."

"Right…hahaha. Well, whatever will happen…"

"Will happen. Now then, back to work. Shepard and them are on their way back now and I have a feeling we'll be getting some wounded."

"As always. I'm sure someone will get shot at."

They chuckled together as they continued working. An hour or so later, their prediction was right. Tali's suit had a tear in it and Garrus and Shepard were in a panic as they laid her out on a medical table. Angel looked at the tear and then at Tali's mask. She could tell Tali was struggling to breathe calmly. Without their suits…they were dead.

"I got this. Hang on Tali."

Angel ran out and into the battery where she grabbed a large grey duffle bag and ran back in and unzipped it and began digging through it until she found what she was looking for. It was small and grey and was square shaped as she pressed it over the tear. It stitched the tear quickly and soon it seemed there was no tear at all. Tali took a few deep breaths and lay there, looking up at Angel.

"T-thank you…Angel…"

"No problem. Just rest and gain your bearings."

"Sis, what was that?"

"Oh. Something I created a while back. We had some chemicals in a nearby facility and they were scared the Hazzmat team would get tears in their suits and they'd die. So, I figured this out. It's sort of an…automatic patch job. Can't handle a large rip as the material can't stretch that far or it stops working. But, it's perfect for these situations."

"You always were a smartass."

Angel grinned at her and playfully punched her shoulder as Tali slowly sat up.

"Angel…I…thank you. I'm sorry for how I've acted…"

"Tali, it's fine. Really. I'm sorry too. I didn't know…"

"Well, all I have is one request. Just take care of him."

Angel looked up at Garrus and nodded as she held her hand out for Tali to shake.

"Deal."

Tali grasped her hand and hugged her and Angel squeaked in surprise.

"Did she just…?"

Shepard began laughing hysterically as Angel blushed and hid her face.

"She squeaks when she's surprised. It's fucking great."

"S-shut up. Oh my god…I haven't made that noise in years. Stop laughing!"

"Never."

Angel growled and jumped on Shepard clinging to her and the both ended up on the floor, giggling like kids.

"Alright…this is a sight that I've never seen."

Dr. Chakwas chuckled as she looked at Garrus and Tali who nodded in agreement.

"Angel brings the best out in me honestly…"

"It's what sisters do."

Angel jumped up and adjusted her clothes before hoisting Shepard up with ease and Garrus whistled.

"So, you're tiny and mighty."

"I told you, I may not have lasted long in training but it's not like I stopped training. I kept working out."

"Well then, if we're all done here, let's go plan our next strategy."

Angel brushed her hair out of her face and looked over at Tali and scanned her with her Omni Tool.

"Yup, it looks like you're good to go. If you feel light headed or anything come back here immediately."

"Right. Thanks again."

Angel nodded and sat back down at the console and began typing once more as Dr. Chakwas began going over medical records.

"Angel, may I ask what you're doing anyways?"

"Oh, this is actually research for the material I used on Tali's suit. I'm running tests to see how I can expand it and keep it working. Do you think incorporating Medi Gel properties might work?"

"Angel…you really are a bright young woman."

"Thank you. When I failed out of the Alliance…failed out of the N7 Program…I felt pretty bad. I fell in with some rough people…forgot about all that…then…then something happened…something I never wanna relive…but it opened my eyes again. I got into one of the best medical schools and worked my ass off."

"I'm proud of you. And I'm sure Shepard is too."

"Yea…heheh. Oh Doc, I was just wondering…sometimes I work better with music. If that's alright, I'd like to put some music on. I have headphones."

"That's alright. Just keep it at a low enough volume you can hear me if I need you."

"Of course."

Angel pulled out some bulky looking red and black headphones with a black dragon on the red headband and slipped them on and turned on music via her Omni Tool, connecting to the wireless headphones.

"Those are interesting. Most people use those little earbuds."

"I've had these since I was a teenager haha. Shep actually gave them to me for my sixteenth birthday. So, they hold sentimental value. They're retro too."

"That's something. I'm so glad the two of you are together again."

"Me too. I missed my best friend."

Angel relaxed in her chair as she kept typing, her music softly playing over her headphones, her singing softly along, somewhat lost in her own world.

"So, let's go take care of what Legion wants us to do and I think we're ready after that, right?"

Shepard looked around at her crew who all nodded and mumbled their agreement.

"EDI, is the Reaper IF ready?"

"Yes Commander. Whenever we are ready to go through the relay, we can."

"Right. Alright. Let's get to the shuttle and go."

"Angel, are you alright?"

Dr. Chakwas glanced over at her as she paused and looked up from the console in front of her, her eyes narrowed, her head tilted to the side.

"I dunno…I just…have a weird feeling…"

"Weird feeling?"

Suddenly, the door was blown open and Angel flew into the wall while Dr. Chakwas fell out of her chair, being further away from the door.

"A-Angel…oh no…"

She coughed and struggled to sit up as Collectors walked in. She glared at them and reached behind her and fired at them with the small pistol she always had on her. It did nothing however, as the one she was firing at lifted her with ease and ripped it from her hand before slamming her back against the wall.

"Oh…goddess…Dr…Chakwas…"

She passed out as another Collector grabbed Dr. Chakwas and they began taking them out to the elevator. Joker froze and hid himself as he watched them, gulping as he saw the state of Angel, blood dripping from her head onto the floor.

"Damn them…"

"Jeff, we cannot help them right now. Please keep moving forward."

Said EDI as she guided him to the ladder that lead to the lower deck.

"They took everyone?"

Shepard slammed her hands down on the table as everyone else looked to Joker who looked down.

"Like…like it was nothing. I know that they took everyone alive…well…almost everyone…"

"What do you mean almost everyone?"

This time he avoided Shepard and Garrus' gazes as he took a deep breath.

"What Jeff is saying is that it is possible that Miss. Hawkeye might no longer be with us. When the Collectors broke in she was near the med bay doors and took most of the blast that occurred there. And she managed to fire at them before one grabbed her up and knocked her out."

Shepard clenched her fist and looked around at everyone.

"We're getting the rest of our crew back. And if they killed Angel…that makes it even more personal. I want everyone going in with a clear head though. Don't go off the handle. Keep your wits about you. Let's do this!"

Garrus looked at Angel's bag as he sorted through his arsenal and narrowed his eyes before standing up as the door hissed open behind him and Shepard walked in.

"Garrus. I know for you and me this is beyond personal. But we can't go in hot headed."

"Shepard…this was the first solid relationship I ever had. I cared about her so much. I loved her…if they really did kill her…I'll take every single one of them down."

"Just…be careful."

"No promises."

He said loading his sniper rifle before following her out.

A/N~Alright, I'm so sorry. We moved. And lost internet. And like…I don't even wanna get into everything that's been going on. This was rushed and I hope it's alright. I cut some corners. I really wanna get this done and then get working on the sequel. Ahahaha. As always, if you like it, follow it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Finished my third play through and ugh…so many ideas are throwing themselves around my head. Mainly for three and then the one I have for after that. I'm sorry, but the ending sucked. :P Anyways, let's get to it and see about wrapping this up.

"Alright! Let's go! Kasumi, Jack, you're with me! Everyone knows what they need to do. Let's go get our crew back!"

The teams divided up and Shepard, Kasumi, and Jack begin walking along as Tali travels ahead of them in the tubes.

"I'm inside the ventilation shaft, Shepard. It's hot in here but, it's clear as far as I can tell."

Tali's voice crackled over the radio as Shepard lead Jack and Kasumi along.

"Second team, are you in position?"

"Yea. We'll meet you on the other side of those doors."

Replied Garrus in a harsh tone. Shepard knew he was hurting. Fuck, she was too.

"Garrus, remain calm and keep your wits about you. Don't do anything stupid."

They all went silent as both teams were attacked by Collectors.

"Shit. Push through!"

Shepard pulled out the Locus and began picking them off as Jack slammed most of them to the sides or over the edges of the platforms. Kasumi 'went dark' a few times, striking from behind.

"Look out, reinforcements are coming our way."

They all ducked down in cover as the Collectors began firing on them.

"Tsk, this is getting annoying."

Jack growled and took some shots, taking a few out, before ducking back down in cover. Shepard yelled and used her shockwave to knock the remaining ones off to the sides to fall to their deaths.

"Let's go!"

They all ran along, coming up to the shaft that Tali was in.

"I'm stuck. Something is blocking my way."

Shepard looked up and saw it was a valve of some form and quickly opened it.

"The gate is open. Moving forward!"

Tali walked through as Shepard and her team began moving again as well. They didn't get very far as another group of Collectors blocked their path. This time, Harbinger took over one and began attacking as well. Shepard cursed silently as they popped up from cover to fire when they could. She hoped they could reach the others in time.

~~~~

"Come in! We need these doors opened now!"

Shepard and her team stood outside the closed doors as the Collectors began closing in on them.

Tali typed furiously away at the door pad and cursed as the doors appeared to be stuck. Finally she got through and they slid open and Shepard and her team ran inside as Tali worked to now close them.

"Suppressing fire! Don't let anyone through that door!"

Garrus yelled as everyone took shots at the oncoming Collectors, taking them out. The doors slid shut and everyone took a moment to breathe before Miranda walked up to Shepard.

"Shepard, you need to see this."

She lead everyone to the pods and Shepard saw all of the crew all passed out.

"Let's get them out. Now!"

Everyone began working, prying the pods open or cracking the glass. Everyone fell out of the pods, gasping for air as they tried to gain their wits about them. Doctor Chakwas stumbled over to Shepard and gasped.

"Shepard, you came for us."

"Of course. You're my crew. My friends. Doctor…is…Angel…"

"They took her elsewhere. I don't know…she looked like she…if anything, they would have thrown her into one of the piles of bodies…"

"Yea well, fun fact, medi gel keeps a bitch alive."

Angel chuckled as she stumbled out of the shadows, clutching her side as some blood seeped from between her fingers.

"What's a girl…gotta do to get a little bit…more…"

She grinned at Shepard as she fell into her arms who sat with her and cradled her as she applied some medi gel to the open wound.

"What the hell am I gonna do with you? I can't take my eyes off you for five seconds…"

"I know…I've always kept you on your toes…sorry about that haha…I swear I'll be okay."

Angel hugged her tightly and tugged gently on her hair.

"Now then, maybe we should figure out what to do from here. See about getting the noncombatants to the Normandy."

"That includes you."

Garrus picked her up and held her gently in his arms and she looked up at him, stroking the side of his face with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone. My training kicked in but not fast enough. A measly pistol doesn't do anything against these bastards."

"So you decided to play dead?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. I was going to come get everyone out once it was safe but you guys beat me to it."

"It was a damn good idea. But Angel is right. We should see about getting you guys back to the Normandy."

"Shep, give me a gun and I'll help get them there."

Angel pulled herself away from Garrus and grinned as she stretched her arms above her head.

"It's time for me to stop acting like a little scared kid. Especially if we're gonna get out of this alive."

Shepard nodded and passed her the Locus she had and the two grasped hands.

"Joker, can you get a fix on our position?"

"Rodger that Commander. I can pick up those not able to fight but I would have to do it back from your position."

"We can't afford to go back. Not now."

Said Miranda as she looked around before looking at Shepard.

"Garrus, help Angel get them to the Normandy. Kasaumi, Jack, you're with me and Samara. Jacob, we'll see you on the other side. Move out!"

~~~~~

"Stay close Commander."

Samara said as she put up the barrier and lead them along past the seeker swarms.

"We got enemies ahead!"

They all ducked down and took cover as they fired off round after round, pushing through as best as they could to reach the doors. Once there and the doors were opened, Samara sent out a massive wave that sent the enemies flying back.

"Commander come in!"

"What is it Jacob?"

"We're pinned outside the doors!"

They opened the second set of doors and helped Jacob's team through, everyone firing off as fast as the could until the doors slid closed.

"Joker, are you at the rendezvous point?"

"Yes Commander. Dr. Chakwas and them just arrived."

"Garrus' team made it Commander. No causalities."

Chimed in EDI.

"That's good. EDI, what's our next move?"

Miranda asked over the radio.

"You should be able to reach the central chamber over the platforms from there and destroy it."

"Commander? You've got a problem. Hostiles massing outside the doors. Won't be long before they push through."

Shepard jumped up onto a platform above her crew and looked around.

"Someone has to hold this to keep the Collectors from overwhelming us."

"Pick a team to go with you Shepard and the rest of us will stay here to cover your back."

Miranda said stepping forward and looking up at her.

"Tali, Kasumi. Let's go."

"I'm ready to go Shepard!"

tali jumped up beside her and Kasumi jumped up on the other side.

"Me too!"

"Anything else to say before we go, Commander?"

Miranda asked.

"The Collectors, the Reapers— they aren't a threat to us, they're a threat to everything-everyone. Those are the lives we're fighting for. That's the scale. It's been a long journey, and no one's coming out without scars. But we're in this together. Make me proud. Make yourselves proud."

"We'll do our best. Good luck, Shepard."

Miranda said with a nod as the platform pulled away with Shepard, Kasumi, and Tali.

~~~~~

Shepard lost count on how many Collectors they tore through to reach the final platform. It was rough and she, Kasumi, and Tali were a little worse for wear as the began heading forward.

"Commander…with this mass of energy…the structure is a Reaper…"

"Not just a Reaper…"

Shepard and her team looked up at it in awe as the half Reaper hung there in front of them.

"A human Reaper."

"The Collectors have used thousands of humans to make it this far. It will take a massive amount to complete the Reaper. You must destroy it. Those injection tubes are a structural weakness."

"Hang on EDI. Got to take care of some old friends."

They ducked down into cover as Collectors began riding in on more platforms.

~~~~~

As the last Collector fell, Shepard shot the remaining tube and the Reaper fell as well.

"Ground team, what's your status?"

"This is Thane. We're getting overwhelmed. An exit would be appreciated."

"Head to the Normandy. Joker, prep the engines. I'm blowing this place sky high."

She knelt down at a center console and pulled it up and began typing away.

"Commander, you've got an incoming transmission from the Illusive Man. EDI's patching it through."

"You've done the impossible Shepard."

"I didn't do it alone. I had a team. Friends."

"I've looked at the schematics EDI sent me. A well timed pulse will destroy the remaining Collectors but keep this ship intact."

"Fuck. That. This place is going down."

"Shepard, imagine what we could learn. I t could aid us in defeating the Reapers."

"There's other ways. This place…killed so many people. I won't let it stand."

"Shepard…it could help humanity."

"Humanity as a whole or just Cerberus?"

"A foot hold for Cerberus is a foot hold for humanity."

Shepard rolled her eyes and knelt back down to finish keying in a code.

"Shep-"

Tali switched her Omni Tool off and Kasumi handed Shepard a small round bomb which Shepard stuck to the core before sliding it back down.

"Alright, we got ten minutes before this place goes down."

Suddenly, the platform began shaking and the three of them looked around before seeing the Reaper pull itself over the edge of where it had fallen.

"Holy shit…"

They rolled into cover and looked up at it as it opened its mouth to fire a large blast at them.

"Shoot it in its weak spots! It looks like the eyes and chest are our best bet for that!"

Kasumi yelled as she popped off a few rounds in its chest. As they did so, Collectors flew in, making the battle all the more difficult. When the Reaper would lose its grip and fall, Collectors would attack. The team wasn't catching a break in all of it and Shepard prayed they could get out of this alive.

The Reaper hovered over them and Shepard shot it several times in its chest, causing it to finally fall for the last time. This caused a reaction unfortunately, and the platforms began to fall. Shepard saw Kasumi sliding and she slid down, reaching, catching her as she went over the edge. Tali struggled to stand as the platform they were on fell and the three of them braced themselves as it finally hit the ground.

Shepard shook her head as she stood, trying to regain her balance as she looked around and saw Tali nearly off the edge of the cliff they had fallen on. She ran over and pulled her up and looked around, seeing Kasumi trapped under a hunk of metal. She pulled the metal off of Kasumi and helped her up and the three began running for the Normandy, Collectors on their asses as they saw the Normandy ahead. The hatch opened and Joker stood there, firing and taking out what he could as the ship began to fall down around them.

Kasumi and Tali jumped across the small chasm and landed beside Joker with ease as a platform fell behind them, being taken down by a large chunk of rock. Shepard was a bit behind them and saw the gap was now wider and she prayed as she took that jump. She clung to the edge of the floor as Tali pulled her up and inside. They ran to the cockpit as EDI was counting down and Joker took his seat and put the Normandy into its full speed.

The Collector ship blew apart behind them, the blast pushing them away as it fell apart, killing the remaining Collectors.

~~~~~

Angel sighed and rolled her shoulders as she sat in med bay with Dr. Chakwas, her side still a dull ache causing her to wince every time she moved to sit or stand.

"That was…not what I expected. Shepard is damn insane."

"Yes. But, she got us all out alive didn't she?"

"Yea. My sister is crazy. And I guess that was what really saved our asses. Anyways, I'm done with my research for today. If you don't mind, I think I'll go check on everyone else."

"Of course. It's good for you to walk anyways. Help that heal."

"Haha. At least I'll get a cool scar."

She stood up, wincing as she did, and walked out of med bay and took the elevator up to CIC, where she saw everyone working hard to make repairs. She nearly ran into Shepard and the two of them grinned at one another before she followed her over to everyone else.

"Angel, should you really be up and walking?"

Tali asked.

"I'm fine. It stings like an SOB, but it'll help it heal. Besides, I finished my research for the day and I had to get out haha."

Joker handed a data pad to Shepard and she looked over it, nodding. Angel joined Garrus and nudged him playfully as she began working on one of the panels. He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair a little bit as Shepard smiled at all of them.

A/N-Welp, this one is done. YAY! I know it didn't come out like a lot of people had hoped but with everything going on in my personal life, I kinda rushed it towards the end. I did my best to remember the scenes and dialogue but as you can tell, I improvised sometimes. ^^; Anyways, if you actually enjoyed it, please like it or whatever. I promise, the third story will be much better as I actually have some good ideas for that one. Much love dears.


End file.
